


blackpink gae

by 97lalisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97lalisa/pseuds/97lalisa
Summary: rosé figures out she's in love with all of her members and comes out to them at the same time. and she has a little gay breakdown but we dont talk about that
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/ Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	blackpink gae

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED I AM JUST A LITTLE SAPPHIC......................... originally posted on tumblr.

Chaeyoung likes girls. She figured it out back in Australia when she liked one of her classmates just a little too much to be just friendly. And it’s never really been a problem, the moment she moved to South-Korea to chase her dreams of becoming a singer, she kind of forgot about it. But she has a slight problem now, she kind of, really, really, likes her members. And it wouldn’t be as bad if it was just one of them, she could’ve ignored it easily then. But it’s hard to ignore when you live with the people you’re in love with, every single thing they do making your heart flutter, seeing them when they wake up and go to bed again, constantly being surrounded by them. It doesn’t help that they’re so affectionate too, especially Lisa, clinging to her constantly and never leaving her alone, and although Jennie and Jisoo act like they hate affection, they’re the clingiest in private.

She’s been trying to ignore it for months, but to keep this from them makes her heart ache. So she planned it out, she would come out to them. And now she’s sitting in front of her breakfast and she feels nauseous and she thinks she might throw up if she doesn’t say it now. “I like girls.”, she doesn’t give them any time to process the information and just keeps on rambling “And I think I like you all and I thought it wasn’t possible to like more than one person but my heart keeps doing this weird thing with all of you and I have no idea what to do and it’s just-”, her hands are trembling and she gets interrupted. “Okay, please breathe. Breathe, and then explain it again, just, just talk a bit slower.” It’s Jennie, of course it’s Jennie, the others haven’t really processed it yet and are just staring at her. She takes a deep breath, noticing her cheeks are burning and her hands can’t stop shaking. “I- I like girls. And you’re all just. So kind and pretty and I like you all and,” her breathing is irregular, as if she’s about to cry. “You’re all just so good to me. I just, I just want more of you all? Like I thought I was fine with you all seeing me as just a friend but I’m not. “ she avoids making eye contact with them and her eyes fill with tears.

Jisoo’s now the first to speak up, “We love you so, so much. Please don’t cry. Breathe.” Lisa’s not really a talker, never was and probably never will. She loves in hugs and gentle touches and holding hands and Chaeyoung knows this. Lisa’s standing in front of her and reaches for her hands. Their hands intertwine and Chaeyoung can feel Lisa’s thumb rub over hers. Her eyes are gentle and warm and just so Lisa, one of her hands moves to her face to rub away her tears. Chaeyoung feels calmer, her breathing is more regular and her hands have stopped shaking. 

“Let’s just figure this all out together and just, take it slow from there, okay?”


End file.
